


A Comfort Rewrite

by Kyedian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 12
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	A Comfort Rewrite

Qrow was in tears as he fought with Clover. He would strike at Tyrian and use Clover as a launchpad to attack Tyrian but would only use defense against Clover. There were no team ups, just three people fighting each other. Qrow slams Harbinger into Kingfisher’s pole and slammed his foot into Tyrian’s gut. He flies as Qrow tries to back up but Clover chases. “Clover!” Qrow calls. “Help me kill Tyrian, we can settle this later!” Clover pulls back but blindsides Qrow and sends him flying back. He drops Harbinger but leaves it there as the two circle. 

“I’m sorry, Qrow, but orders are orders,” Clover says, he seemed like he was about to cry as well, he was conflicted. Qrow’s eyes widened as he spotted Tyrian grabbing Harbinger. He ran at Clover but at the last second, dived over him grabbing hold of the end of Kingfisher and bending it so it deflects Harbinger. He releases Kingfisher and it hits the bottom of Tyrian’s chin and flips him. Clover stood speechless as Qrow picked up Harbinger. He raised the greatsword above his head, his attention on Tyrian’s torso. Tyrian screamed as his mechanical tail was suddenly ripped from his body. Qrow looked to Clover who smiled holding the mechanical tail. Qrow changes how he’s holding Harbinger and plunges it into Tyrian’s side and rips it back.

“Clover,” Qrow starts as he backs up but he’s interrupted by Clover dropping Kingfisher.

“I’m an idiot,” Clover says. Qrow’s eyes widen and he smiles. “I should’ve thought about it before just following orders… I love you too much to harm you.” Qrow freezes as he drops Harbinger. Clover walks towards him.

“Clover,” Qrow repeats unsure of how to react.

“You heard me, I love you,” Clover says. “I’m taking my chance, life’s short.” Qrow smiles and grabs Clover by the lapel and pulls him in and kisses him. Clover hooks his arms around Qrow’s waist and dips him as Qrow is cupping his face. The sun was beginning to rise behind them as they kissed passionately. They pulled away breathless.   
  
“I love you too,” Qrow says smiling. Clover chuckles and kisses him again, this time they were standing upright.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really kind of a test since I’ve never posted here before but I also hope you guys enjoy it. I wrote it the day episode 12 came out but it’s been edited along the way, it’s pretty short compared to my normal works but I was emotional. Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed this little rewrite.


End file.
